Recalling What's Lost
by ohps
Summary: There's a new threat to Terca Lumieres, and without blastia, things are just that much harder. Yuri and the gang are out to save the world one more time. New romances and new dangers. Yurita


_Recalling What's Lost – Tales of Vesperia_

AliceGoesBam

A/N: _Hey guys! Okay, so I really want to finish this story, so I will put my blood and tears into completing it. This takes place AFTER the game, so if you haven't played it or finished it, I recommend steering clear of this story. Okay? Anyway, this is the first chapter (The obvious train has LEFT the station.) so as usual, my first chapter is gonna be super redundant. But stick through with me, yeah? :)_

Chapter One: Finding Your Faith

Throwing the boxes out of her room, the woman growled angrily. She should be studying, writing down her revelations, not _cleaning her room_. However, Estelle thought otherwise of the mage's disorganized room.

Picking up the clothes she vaguely remembered even wearing, she threw them into the basket near the entrance of her room. She was an adult now, and yet, she still had Estelle hovering over her like a doting mother. She _still_ had Estelle treating her like the fifteen year old she first met years ago – and suffice to say, it was infuriating for the grown woman.

Looking out her window, she sighed. It was a sunny day and she was sure that it would be a great day to go out and do some research.

She had promised herself that she would make a replacement for blastia, a safer one. And somehow, though she made many advances and had many leads, they all failed her. She was losing her faith, not only in the matter, but in her abilities. And for being the prodigy mage, this was not a good thing.

People took a heavy blow with no blastia, everyone had become so dependent on it. However, they managed to somehow cope, using their raw strength as a society to protect their home and loved ones. It was a lovely concept, Rita knew that much. However it still didn't validate the fact that one too many a person died each day. All because she hadn't figured out a replacement for the blastia.

"This would be so much easier if Aspio was still around." The woman complained, remembering all of the valuable textbooks that were destroyed with Tarqaron. True, Zaphias had a marvelous arrangement of books, but they were primarily on the Royalty Bloodline, nothing too interesting to Rita.

A pink shine caught the corner of the mage's eye, turning to face the direction of the gleam, her eyes widened. It's funny what can distract you when you're supposed to be cleaning your room, she thought absently, walking over to the messy table. She held the item in her hands delicately, as if the object were going to break with the slightest of pressure.

Goggles in hand, she stared at them peculiarly. She hadn't worn these since their last fight, she realized. She walked over to her bed and sat down, her eyes glued to the pink lenses. Her fingers moved delicately across the scuffs, her skin slowly recalling the fights that she and these goggles had endured.

Three years had officially passed since she last saw everyone, other than Estelle. It was a sad thought, but she had put it upon herself. Dedicating her time to sleeping, studying, and making a new device to replace the blastia. Standing up once more, she went over to the table. She did her best to recall the day that they all separated.

"_Rita, I know that Aspio was your home, but, now that we've stopped traveling . . . I thought that it would be best that you move into the castle."_

_Rita stared at the the pink-haired girl, her hands on her waist. It hadn't dawned upon her until this moment, with everyone around her, that their journey was officially over. There was no adversary to face, no reason to keep on traveling. Estelle stared at the young woman, waiting for an answer. _

"_Where's my room then?" Was all the mage could reply with. At those few words Estelle's face had lit up. This was as much for Rita, as it was for her. _

_Yuri, Repede, Karol, Judith and Raven would all be heading back to Dahngrest since their guild was there. And Estelle still had to stay in the capital since she still had duties there to fulfill. The reason Rita was staying? Because she knew that after everything Estelle had gone through, she would need at least one friend by her side. Even though the last thing Rita wanted to do was sit around in one spot._

_But this way, she would have the capital's library at her dispense. So it was a good deal for her either way._

"_Wow, never thought that Rita would ever fit in at the Imperial Capital." Karol laughed, teasing her kindheartedly. Rita sent a cold glare his way as she put her arms out in front of her "I should just burn you to a crisp right now, pipsqueak." She retorted, making a notion to cast a spell, but she quickly dropped her arms. It's not like she could, she remembered. No blastia_

_Her face darkened and at that moment the group remembered what task Rita had. She and the other remaining mages would have to make a replacement for blastia. Not the easiest thing, even for their genius mage._

_Though it had only been days since Tarqaron had fallen and the blastia were destroyed, many people were injured just trying to protect their homes from the monsters. So even though Rita and the other mages would rush to come up with a solution, they knew that this would take a great amount of time. But time was definitely not on their side._

"_How about we all throw a going away party? Before we all go our separate ways!" Raven suggested, lightening the mood. Rita, rolling her eyes, gave a small smile._

"_Sounds good to me." Judith laughed softly and the others readily joined in. Their last moments together as a group._

_~*~*~_

"_You know, the best part about this trip, was meeting Judy. What a gal, I tell ya." Raven slurred drunkenly, leaning closely onto Yuri. Rita stared at the older man, half disgusted and half amused. She did her best to keep a light heart, after all, this would be the last time she would see these idiots in a while. _

"_Get a hold of yourself old man, you're too heavy to be leaning on me." Yuri laughed, pushing him off, his own cheeks flushed from the alcohol. The two men chuckled away meaningless words as the rest of the group proceeded with their night – sober._

"_After this, we're going to be quite busy with guild missions, aren't we Karol?" Judith looked down at the young boy, he looked up at her proudly and grinned childishly. "Yup, before you know it, we'll be one of the biggest guilds! But we've gotta work hard for it." His naive grin still plastered on his childish face. _

_But even as the women stared at the oblivious thirteen year old, they realized how much he had matured over the last couple of months, and how tall he had gotten at that. He must have at least grown six inches or so. But still, there were years ahead of him, filled with maturing and growing. He wasn't a man, but he certainly wasn't a child at this point._

"_Hey Rita, let's go get something to eat!" He called out, walking out to the mage who shared the same hungered expression on her face, though she wasn't quite willing to admit it._

"_So what do you and Rita plan on doing here in the capital?" Judith asked, her eyes glued onto the two kids who were now arguing over the recently plated food. The young princess sighed heavily. "I'll do my best to assist her, I'm sure that it's difficult having the majority of us depending on her. So all I _can_ do is try and be of assistance." Estelle answered sincerely, making Judith smile softly._

"_It'll be strange, Estelle. Not being with you all will be something I'll miss. I'm not sure how I'll exactly cope." Judith giggled, her voice masking any uncertainties. Estelle only smiled, bowing her head she gave a small nod._

"_Yes, it'll be something I'll miss too."_

~*~*~

"_Ba'ul is heading off now." Estelle stated monotonously as Rita stared at the same sight. They were officially gone. They all had placed themselves around a table and shared stories, some more meaningful than others, but stories of their adventures nonetheless. Promises were made to keep in touch and they decided that it would be best to part then. The princess and the mage were off to the castle, while Brave Vesperia made their way to Dahngrest, _their_ new home._

_Staring at Ba'ul, Rita closed her eyes and put her hand against her stomach. There went a part of her world, she even considered the old man a dire part of her family now. But they were gone._

_Turning around, she looked at Estelle. "Well, I better get started. Where's the library?"_

~*~*~

A/N: Okay, so if there are any mistakes, please let me know~ I didn't really proof-read the WHOLE thing. Ha ha. Anyway, sorry if the last portion was on crack, I decided to put this off for a good couple hours and then . . . yeah. (It's three in the morning where I live . . .)

So anyway, more Present-time stuff in the next chapter. Please Review – I always love those :)

AliceGoesBam


End file.
